2007 Summer Collection
If you're looking for H037 (Melon Sun Visor), here: H037. The 2007 Summer Collection is the 11th card collection of the Japanese version of Love and Berry. It was released in 17th April 2007 and is the Japanese counterpart of the eventually released Version 12 in the international version. As usual, it re-introduces the four cards categories: *'Hair & Makeup Cards', which changes the character's hairstyle and, and may give them makeup depending on the card. *'Dress Up Cards', which changes the character's outfit. *'Footwear Cards', which changes the character's shoes. *'Special Item Cards', which applies to the uncategorised cards that can buff (or nerf) Love or Berry's Dress Up Power in other ways that the above, such as Magical Time Plus, which adds more time. In this collection, it features the four Sparkling Summer Cards, which are all Dress Up cards, that can be considered as Love and Berry's signature outfit for this collection. Scanning one of these cards will change the pink and blue sparkles to flowers that represents the theme of summer. New cards were once again introduced. Resulting in 4''' Hair & Makeup Cards, '''11 Dress Up Cards, and 6''' Footwear Cards added into the main roster, leaving '''89 cards (including the Appendix Melon Sun Visor) in this collection. Card Design From the 2007 Collections onward, each that represents one of the four seasons are more detailed that matches their collection names to fit the overall theme. Back As each collections features the two girls showcasing a certain outfit, in this collection, Love wears Seashore Soda while Berry wears Citrus Poche. Due to their lack of hand gestures or arranged movements, it's not possible to know. Although, Love gives a little hint that might suggest she's hunching with her hands on her knees. Front As usual, the card's type depends on which color. The following possible colors are: *Orange for Hair & Makeup Cards *Blue-green for Dress Up Cards *Blue for Footwear Cards *Violet for Special Item Cards The layout itself now goes with an oval that resembles like a mirror, adorned with some hibiscus and leaves in front and a whitewashed pattern behind the back. Half of the mirror lines' color loses a bit of the corresponding color type. The position for the card's name, card's category type with the card's number allocated, the description, and the transliteration used in the 2007 Spring Sakura Collection is reused again with the exception of the transliteration being slightly curved. Despite the corresponding color returning back, the description now follows along. The background has an ocean reflection-like look with a bunch of mini noticeable stars and the glow of LB Style Square Brand is absent. Some cards receive a minor change design compared to the rest of the cards in this collection. Signs of the change are a blue metallic-like reflection, a couple of small flowers, and a toucan that is enough to differentiate the card with other cards. Official Checklist New Cards Hair and Make-up Cards Dress Up Cards Footwear Cards Category:Japanese counterparts Category:Versions Category:2007 Summer Collection Category:Japanese versions Category:Cards Category:Arcade Collections Category:Collections